


lean like a cholo

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bad Spanish, Canon Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koki/Jin in LA with the taco.





	lean like a cholo

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I see the appeal,” Koki says, doing his best gangsta lean against the wall outside of the convenience store. He lifts his head in greeting to a group a girls who are approaching them, giving his best smirk.

They keep walking, the ‘ding’ of the door emphasizing Koki’s failure.

Next to him, Jin is nearly in hysterics. But he is _cool_ , so he just chuckles in a manly way and puffs on his cigarette. “This is L.A., fool. No way a scrawny guy like you is going to get girls like _that_.”

Koki narrows his eyes.

“Besides,” Jin goes on. “They were underage.”

“What?” Koki squeals. “No way. They’re so tall and made up-”

“Exactly,” Jin interrupts, ashing carelessly to the side. “That’s how you know they’re trying to look older. No self-respecting _legal_ woman would wear that much makeup in broad daylight… unless she’s a whore.”

Koki raises an eyebrow in interest.

“Give it _up_ , dude.” Jin leans back against the wall, propping his foot behind him and staring past the gas station at his favorite city in the world. “Pi will be out in a minute, it doesn’t take that fucking long to get a taco.”

“I could go for some taco,” Koki says, very unsubtly, making eyes at yet another woman as she walks towards the store.

At least this one is legal, Jin muses, even if she runs straight up to Koki and starts blabbering in a language that Jin eventually recognizes as Spanish.

He chokes on his cigarette, but Koki’s too confused to notice. “Eh?” he replies.

“¿Que?” the lady tries again, then puts her hands on her hips. “You mean to tell me you don’t know your native language?”

Her accent is very thick and Koki’s English isn’t that great. “Um.”

“You are a _disgrace_ ,” the lady goes on, pointing her finger right in Koki’s face with an expression that makes her look like an ogre. “Does your mother know you can’t even greet a stranger properly? I bet she would whoop your _culo_ , _pendejo_.”

Koki blinks and looks at her with big eyes. When he doesn’t respond, the lady rolls her eyes and stomps off in a huff, and Koki turns to Jin. “ _What the fuck just happened_?”

“I am pretty sure she thought you were Mexican,” Jin says slowly. He feels quite proud for holding in his amusement.

“Why would she think I’m Mexican?” Koki asks seriously.

Jin pats his shoulder and flicks his top lip. “No idea.”

Koki covers his mustache protectively. At Koki’s completely scandalized look Jin’s laughter finally wins, and that’s how Yamapi finds them when he returns with half of a taco in his mouth.

“Mrrphurf?” he inquires, then holds out the other two wrapped tacos of his combo meal. “Hrmphf?

“Un,” Jin says, grabbing them both and thrusting one towards Koki. “Enjoy this one, because it’s probably the only taco you’re getting while we’re here.”

“Unless I learn Spanish,” Koki adds, then tilts his head in consideration. “I could learn Spanish.”

Yamapi makes a big show of swallowing his food and clearing his throat. “ _Aye, mamacita, chupame penga_!” he declares.

Jin chokes again and quickly glances around to see if anyone heard. “Where did you learn that?!”

“What does it _mean_?” Koki asks, staring at Yamapi in adoration.

Yamapi shrugs. “Dunno. Yuu-kun taught it to me before we left. He said it might come in handy.”

Jin sizes up the store window for head-smacking purposes, and through it he sees a couple latina females sizing up Yamapi from inside.

He can’t take these guys anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> * Yamapi pretty much said “hey baby, suck my dick!”


End file.
